Live in Love
by Raditya Nouval
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah perjuangan dan pengorbanan seorang Oh Se Hun demi mendapat pengakuan orang yang di sayanginya. [KaiHun] Tinggalkan krisar untuk kelanjutan Chapternya.


**Live in Love**

 **Copyright© 2015 By Raditya8894 Colaboration's**

 **Copyright© 2015 By Baddest JerKai**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun || Kim Jong In || Byun Baek Hyun || Ma Yeo Jin (OC : Go Hyun Jung)**

 **Support Cast :**

 **Lu Han || Ma Hyun Sik (OC : Lee Dong Hae) || Byun Seung Hun (OC : Bang Yong Guk) || Byun Ji Young || Kim Jae Joong || Jung Yun Ho**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad (maybe)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Enjoy~~**

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Sehun sedang membereskan perabot rumahnya. Hanya tinggal membersihkan piring-piring ini lah baru Sehun bisa bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Oh Se Hun namanya, putra kedua dari Byun Seung Hun pengusaha yang bisa dibilang sangat berpengaruh akan perkembangan perekonomian Korea.

Dia bersekolah di Seoul Senior High School salah satu sekolah ternama sekaligus sekolah paling elit di Korea dengan kakaknya Byun Baek Hyun. Dia tidak seperti kakaknya yang sering bertindak seenaknya hanya karena dia anak dari Byun Seung Hyun. Sehun sangat berbeda, dia tahu yang kaya bukanlah dia tapi ayahnya dan dia selalu berlaku seadanya.

Sehun merasa aneh karena marganya berbeda dengan Baekhyun hyung. Dia sempat menanyakan masalah ini pada ayahnya. Namun yang ia dapat adalah pukulan dari ayahnya dan ia di marahi habis-habisan dan Sehun juga sempat menanyakan pada ibunya dan ia kembali dimarahi lagi hanya saja ibunya tak sekasar ayahnya yang ternyata memukulnya. Dan ibunya menjawab itu keputusan ayahnya. Jadi dia hanya diam saja sekarang.

Tahun demi tahun telah berganti, saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di Junior High School Sehun baru menyadari semua perlakuan orang tuanya pada Baekhyun dengan dirinya yang sangat berbeda. Sehun sempat berpendapat bahwa orang tuanya hanya menyayangi Baekhyun di lihat dari perlakuan mereka yang begitu baik dan perhatian pada Baekhyun sedangkan dia sering sekali di acuhkan. Contohnya saat Baekhyun di daftarkan ke tempat les sejak sekolah dasar, namun ayahnya tak mendaftarkannya, otaknya kembali memutar kemasa lalu dan keyakinannya goyah saat ia sadar sejak sekolah dasar. Ayah ataupun ibunya tak pernah datang untuk mengambil rapot miliknya. Memang mereka datang, namun hanya mengambil rapot Baekhyun saja. Sedangkan rapot miliknya langsung diberikan gurunya pada Sehun. Saat Sehun menanyakannya mereka beralasan lupa dan sibuk ada panggilan mendadak untuk mengurus kerjaan. Karena pada dasarnya Sehun adalah anak yang polos jadi dia dengan mudahnya percaya akan perkataan ayahnya dan dengan itu dia membuat kesimpulan bahwa orang tuanya juga sayang padanya. Karena jika tidak, sehun berpikir pasti Sehun sudah di buang ke jalan dan dengan itu. Jadi Sehun menghentikan prasangka buruk akan orang tuanya.

 **. . .**

Sehun telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, kini ia melangkah ke lantai dua untuk berganti seragam. Setelah menurutnya dia sudah berpakaian dengan rapi Sehun segera memakai ranselnya dan dengan cepat turun ke lantai bawah. Rumahnya sangat sepi, karena sejak pagi ayah dan kakaknya berangkat terlebih dulu dan ibunya juga berangkat kerja setelah kepergian ayah dan hyungnya. Dia selalu paling lambat karena sejak kecil dirinya selalu di minta untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah padahal maid di runahnya cukup danebih bisa untuk melakukan itu, Sehun hanya diam tak menolak hingga saat ini dia sudahterbiasa untuk melakukan pkerjaan rumah mesmi dia tahu dia akan selalu terlambat.

Kesibukannya di pagi hari membuatnya harus menghilangkan kegiatan yang seharusnya di lakukan para murid jika akan berangkat ke sekolah.

Sehun menuruni tangga, sesampainya di lantai bawah Sehun hanya tersenyum miris ketika mengingat dirinya selalu tak memiliki waktu hanya untuk sekedar memberi salam pada orang tuanya seperti murid-murid lain. Dia bahkan tak pernah kembali menerima uang jajan karena. Pernah suatu hari dia meminta uang jajan pada malam hari setelah ayahnya pulang bekerja tapi ayahnya hanya mengacuhkan Sehun dalam diam. Sehun sudah terbiasa berpamitan pada bibi Jung salah satu maid rumahnya yang setiap pagi datang untuk menyiram tanaman di halaman rumahnya. Sehun juga bekerja paruh waktu di kafe dekat sekolahnya setiap pulang sekolah, kalian tahu bukan Sehun tak pernah di berikan uang jajan. Sehun tegar, dia berusaha untuk berpikiran positif bahwa ayah maupun ibunya sedang tidak memiliki uang namun ketika melihat kakaknya Baekhyun yang suka membeli makanan berharga mahal di sekolah kadang membuatnya menangis. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk bekerja.

Meski beberapa kali teman-teman yang kenal dengan Sehun datang ke kafe itu, Sehun tak maslah dia tak pernah malu karena menurutnya pekerjaannya saat ini bukanlah pekerjaan yang buruk. Justru mereka menyapa Sehun dan menyetopkan pekerjaan Sehun untuk makan-makan bersama diibaratkan Sehun di teraktir, dan temannya yang mengajaklah yang akan membayar lebih karena meminjam Sehun. Sehun juga merasa ganjil, setiap teman-temannya yang datang ke kafe pasti di sana ada Do Kyung Soo orang yang pernah duduk sebangku dengan Sehun, Sehun tak mempermasalahkan itu sebenarnya karena ia juga senang bisa bertukar sapa lagi dengan D.O, meskipun sekarang sekelas lagi tapi mereka jarang bertukar sapa mengingat D.O yang seperti penyendiri.

Sehun yang memiliki pribadi ceria, baik, ramah, cerdas dan menyandang status bagian dari keluarga berpengaruh di korea membuatnya di sukai banyak orang berbanding 180 derajat dengan Baekhyun.

Dia anak yang sombong, egois, dan pemilih. Dia adalah orang yang sangat di hindari di sekolah.

Sehun melangkah keluar rumah menemukan bibi Jung yang sedang menyirami tanaman di halaman depan rumah "Selamat pagi ahjumma" sapa Sehun. Bibi Jung menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak menghadap ke arah Sehun berdiri.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda" bibi Jung tersenyum.

"Ahjumma, aku berangkat dulu ya tolong jaga rumah" pamit Sehun. Bibi Jung menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Hati-hati di jalan tuan muda" Sehun mengacungksn jempolnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk cepat sampai ke halte. Bibi Kim menatap tuan mudanya itu iba.

"Selalu seperti ini, aku heran kenapa Seunghun dan istrinya berlaku seperti itu pada anak seperti itu. Ahh andaikan putraku seperti Sehun pasti saat ini aku akan jadi ibu yang paling beruntung sedunia memiliki anak seperti Sehun" Gumam bibi Kim yang memang sangat menyayangi Sehun sebagaimana anaknya sendiri. Ia merasa prihatin pada keluarga satu ini mengapa begitu tega berlaku sekejam itu pada anak sebaik Sehun ketika dia teringat semua perlakuan majikannya pada Sehun. Bibi junga dapat dengan jelas rasa kesepian di mata Sehun, bahkan bibi Jung tau senyum Sehun yang di tampilkan terasa hampa.

"Semoga putraku di amerika sana sudah sedikit berubah, setidaknya dia memiliki otak cerdas sepulangnya nanti" ucap bibi Kim kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyiram tanaman.

 **OoOoO**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama enam menit dengan bus akhirnya Sehun sampai di sekolahnya. Sehun langsung berlari dengan cepat untuk sampai ke pintu gerbang yang ternyata masih terbuka dan Jung ahjussi berdiri dengan memegangi pintu gerbang.

"Selamat pagi ahjussi! Maaf aku terlambat" ucap Sehun membungkuk memberi salam, nafasnya masihterengah.

"Ya, kau selalu terlambat Oh Se Hun" sindir paman Jung dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. Sehun hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

"Aku ingin masuk ahjussi, bolehkah?" tanya Sehun. Paman Jung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum tersemat di bibirnya. Paman Jung bergeser untuk memberi jalan agar Sehun bisa masuk.

"Gomawo ahjussi" Sehun terkekeh melihat pamam Jung yang kesal karena Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dengan bahasa kasarnya. Sehun kembali terkekeh.

"Cepatlah masuk ke kelasmu anak nakal, tadi aku sempat mendengar kepala sekolah berbincang dengan Im saem kalau sudah ada guru yang akan menggantikan wali kelasmu yang lama. Katanya dia akan datang hari ini." ujar paman Jung memberi tahu. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Dia wanita atau pria ahjussi?" tanya Sehun. Paman Jung mengedikan bahunya tak tahu. "Makannya jika kau ingin tahu cepatlah masuk sana" Sehun mengangguk kemudian pergi untuk masuk ke kelasny.

Sesampainya di kelas Sehun mendesah lega karena guru itu belum mengajar. Ia jadi penasaran siapakah calon wali kelas barunya itu.

Sehun berpapasan dengan Baekhyun yang sedang menuangkan sebuah terigu pada ember kelas yang biasa di gunakan untuk kegiatan piket kelas dalam mengepel.

Baekhyun yang merasa di perhatikan, menegakan tubuhnya. Dia menatap Sehun sinis.

"Hyung itu untuk apa?" tanya Sehun. Sebenarnya dia sudah tau untuk apa tapi Sehun hanya ingin memastikannya.

"Tentu saja untuk murid baru yang akan masuk kelas ini bodoh" desis Baekhyun. Sehun merasa bingung seingatnya paman jung mengatakan kelasnya akan kedatangan guru baru bukan murid baru. Sehun angkat bicara takut-takut "Tapi hyung itu-" Sehun tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika Baekhyun menghampiri dirinya.

"Apa pedulimu huh? Lebih baik kau gantikan aku piket. Hapuslah papan tulis itu atau kau tidak diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah" Baekhyun berucap mengancam dengan memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat.

Sehun diam, hatinya juga merasa sedih.

Sebagian siswa yang memang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terdiam dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kasihan.

Mereka ingin membantu karena Sehun teman mereka. Tapi mereka harus berpikir dua kali jika ingin membantu Sehun maka mereka akan berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Meraka tidak mau di keluarkan sari sekolah jika nantinya Baekhyun akan mengajukan nama mereka untuk di keluuarkan dari sekolah bagaimanapun keluarga Byun lah yang memberikan donasi lumayan banyak untuk sekolah setelah satu keluarga yang tidak mereka ketahui juga mendonasikan uang merka untuk sekolah ini dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak dari keluarga Byun.

Sehun menurut dia pergi menaruh tas miliknya di bangku kemudian berjalan ke depan kelas. Tanganya meraih penghapus yang tergeletak di atas meja kemudian membersihkan papan tulis itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan teman-temannya mulai sibuk kembali, kini mereka memaksa Park Chan Yeol selaku murid tertinggi di kelas untuk meletakan ember itu di atas pintu. Karena tak mau ambil pusing mendengar ocehan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurut dengan bantuan meja ia mulai meletakan ember berisi tepung yang telah tercampur air tepat di ventilasi pintu kemudian Chanyeol memberikan benang yang sengaja di pasang di pegangan ember itu pada Baekhyun. Dan mereka mulai mengikat benang itu dari ujung penyangga pintu sebelah kiri sampai ke seberang kanan penyanggahnya kemudian mengikatnya asal.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi sepatu hak menggema di koridor Seoul SHS. Beberapa siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang menatap sang pemilik sepatu yang saat ini melangkahkan kaki jenjang yang terbalut rok span panjang berwarna hitam dengan wajah datarnya menguar hingga membuat beberapa siswa bergidik melihat wanita berambut sebahu lurus dengan tangan membawa tas di sebelah kanan, dan sebelah kirinya menggenggam beberapa buku. Sedangkan di belakangnya terdapat seorang namja mengenakan seragam bersih khas seragam yang baru dibeli itu mengikuti langkah calon gurunya dengan kangkah lebar karena wanita di hadapannya ini begitu cepat langkahnya, smirk nakal tak pernah hilang menemani setiap langkahnya.

Membuat siswa-siswi itu saling berbisik entah itu mempertanyakan siapa yeoja berpakaian hitam itu dan uuga siapa pria di belakang yeoja itu. Beberapa dari mereka memuji kecantikan sang yeoja. namun dia tak bergeming dia tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Matanya yang memancarkan tatapan tajam tetap fokus memperhatikan jalan dan bunyi pertemuan sepatu dengan lantai itu menambah kesan misterius wanita ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Baekhyun. Bagaimana cara kerja jebakan ini?" tanya Jungkook selaku teman segenk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum jahat setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan ikat mengikatnya. Baekhyun mulai buka suara kembali.

"Hanya jika murid baru itu melangkah masuk dan menyenggol benang ini maka BOOM! kita berhasil" ujar Baekhyun bangga dengan. Teman-temannya mengangguk mengerti maksud Baekhyun mereka segera duduk di tempat mereka masing masing menantikan murid baru itu datang.

Sehun masih sibuk dengan papan tulisnya yang sebentar lagi bersih. Namun tiba-tiba kegiatanya terhenti ketika telinganya mendengar pintu terbuka.

CEKLEK

.

.

.

.

.

Kini wanita berpakaian serba hitam itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirinya telah sampai di depan kelas yang ia tuju. Pria yang sedari tadi mengekorpun ikut berhanti memperhatikan gurunya itu.

Tangan wanita itu terulur membuka pintu.

CEKLEK

Dia menarik gagang pintu itu agar terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang siswa yang kita ketahui benama Sehun tengah menatap wanita itu juga dengan pandangan panik.

"Seonsangnim jangan masuk!" teriak Sehun memperingati. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun dan teman-temannya jengkel namun di satu sisi mereka juga takut melihat yeoja asing berpakaian formal kini berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka. Sedangkan wanita yang di panggil reflek sebagai seonsangnim oleh Sehun itu mengabaikan teriakan Sehun. Wajahnya datarya itu membuat kita yakin peringatan Sehun itu tak ia dengarkan dan dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Sehun yang melihat itu berlari dengan cepat.

Sedikit lagi kaki wanita itu menyentuh jebakan Baekhyun dan temannya.

TAP

Sehun lebih dulu memdorong pundak sang wanita tak terlalu keras namun mampu membuat wanita itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Tek

BYUUURRRR

TAK PRRAAKKK

Semua pasang mata menatap dengan mulut menganga dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat di depan pintu kelas. Bahkan ada yang membekap mulutnya dengan suara pekikan terkejut nengalun dengan refleks mereka. Beberapa siswa yang sedang melewati kelas itu terhenti ketika melihat peristiwa mengejutkan yang beru beberapa detik lalu terjadi.

Sehun mencoba menghentikan niat gurunya untuk melangkah namun naas dia tak sempat mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya hingga tanpa sadar dirinyalah yang membuat benang itu putus.

Namja bernametag Kim Jong In yang berada di belakang wanita itu juga memandang Sehun dengan wajah terkejutnya. Seseorang yang mendorong calon gurunya itu sudah tersiram cairan lengket berwarna putih, kepalanya tertimpa ember pula.

Sedangkan guru itu tetap memasang wajah datar hanya saja matanya yang sedikit membesar itu membuat orang yang mungkin memperhatikannya akan tahu bahwa ia juga sedang terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

Next/Delete?

Halo saya author baru dalam dunia FFN :v

Saya post prolog dulu ya nunggu pendapat kalian sebaiknya ff ini lanjut atau nggak.

Ini first post + firstpost dengan rating T, karena biasanya saya bikin rating : Adult/Mature. :v

First post ini saya colabs with author cantik pemilik uname Baddest JerKai hadoh bagaianya bisa bikin ff duet maut sama author cantik :g

Mohon krisarnya~

Kalau mau di lanjut besok yang saya post itu pengenalan character karena ada beberapa character yang di ambil dari DraKor The Queen's Classroom biar lebih jelas gitu :v

Sekalian nih mau promot :v ada yang minat baca ff ku gak?

Ayok mampir ke [ffyadongfrontal].[wordpress].com

Silahkan hapus tanda kurungnya.

Ini saya rekomendasiin khusus yang umurnya di atas 18+ okay -_-

Sip dah makasih jangan lupa tinggalkan komen setelah baca entah di ffn/wp. Biar semangat lanjutinnya/?


End file.
